


You're the one that I want, but its slowed and reverbed and you're in a grimy bathroom

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abusive Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Implied Pregnancy, M/M, Mental Anguish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unwanted Creampie, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Roman almost started sobbing then and there when they reached his locker and saw some flowers taped to the front of it, almost reminding him of some sort of sad memorial. Opening his locker up to grab his stuff, he wasn't even surprised to find a letter, there was nothing written on the envelope, but Roman knew who it was from, obviously, who else would it be from.Part way through his a-levels a new student joins the school Roman Prince attends, things start going down hill from there.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 58
Kudos: 49





	1. At the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Creepy behaviour

Roman had lived in the same little town since he was born, even his parents had been born here, and what that meant was he knew everybody, literally everybody, from Mr. Stellar the butcher, Mrs. Emlyn his neighbour and even Mx. Hinton the comic book store owner. 

He knew every adult and every child that lived here, and they all knew him - how could they not, Roman was a ball of energy that would greet everyone with a big smile and loud hello's~

It was for this reason he felt safe to wander around town on his own.

His friends were unable to meet him so he decided to go to the park alone - perhaps he was a little too old to go - but the park was normally empty at this time in the evening and he wanted to look at the sky whilst swinging on the nest swing the park.

So he did. 

  
  


He watched as the blue in the sky started turning different shades of orange and pink before he eventually jumped off and nearly had a heart attack - across from him on the roundabout sat a boy about his age - his feet was slowly moving the thing back and forth he had a hood up so Roman couldn't quite see his face, but he had the feeling that the other was looking right at him.

"Oh hey there, I didn't know anyone else was at this park." He called out, forcing his voice to remain as cheerful and friendly as possible.

He had never seen this teen before.

  
  


But he knew everyone.

  
  


He must be new.

  
  


Silence, the other said nothing back, but Roman knew the other had his focus fully on him, and perhaps at any other moment Roman would be pleased with the attention, but right now in the setting sun, at the park that was mostly secluded and surrounded by trees, it just made him feel uneasy.

  
  


"Whelp, gotta head out now, see you around." He called out, trying to keep the unease out of his tone, he wasn't sure if he succeeded or not, but the other was suddenly grinning widely at him.

The stranger continued to say nothing however so Roman turned and walked out of the park - his pace a lot quicker than usual.

He couldn't help but turn back to see if the other was still watching him, but much to his surprise, he was gone.

  
  


Roman shuddered - had he seen a ghost? 

_ He more than likely hopped the fence,  _ a logical voice that sounded rather like his friends said in his mind as he pondered over the stranger.

  
  


He settled on asking his parents when he got home if they knew anything about new people moving to town, however once he was home he saw a note and frowned, once again his parents would be gone for a few days - but they left him money and told him he could have friends over for the weekend if he so desired. 

He settled on making himself something to eat and figured he'd ask someone about it tomorrow.

  
  


But by the next day he forgot all about the incident especially when his friends came over to spend the weekend with him, playing games, studying, eating pizza and watching horror movies.

Indeed all was forgotten, till Monday morning rolled around.

His parents would be home till that afternoon so he made sure to lock the door before making the trek to school.

About half way there he started feeling as though someone was watching him, their eyes burning into his back, but when he turned around there was no one there.

He brushed it off as his mind being too hyperactive after a weekend spent playing and watching horror things, though he did speed up his walk to school, slowing back down when he was surrounded by more students and eventually the feeling subsided.

  
  


The morning went by as usual, he met his friends, had his lessons then met back up with them again for lunch.

And that's where everything changed.

  
  


The feeling of being stared at hit him once more as he sat down at a table, his two friends either side of him. Glancing up sitting a few tables away - directly across from him - was the boy from the park.

He had the same black and grey checkered hoodie on as last time, except this time his hood was down revealing dark eyes staring intently at him from behind a curtain of hair that was swept across his face; when Roman looked at him he started grinning that ear to ear grin of his.

Roman felt a shiver of fear run down his spine.

"That's the new kid, Virgil. His family just moved here from the Midlands. He's in my geography class." Patton said.

"He's in my math class. Peculiar, he's normally closed off and sullen, he doesn't even talk to the teachers, I've never seen him smile before." Logan said, taking over from Patton and looking over at Virgil curiously.

"When did he start here?" Roman asked, his friends seemed to know him but he was sure he hadn't seen him before.

"Last Thursday when you were off - you probably missed him on the Friday when you had to go to your appointment." Patton said once more.

His two friends then went back to eating their lunch, completely unaware that their friend seemed to be locked into some sort of trance, staring at Virgil.

It wasn't till someone walked between them that Roman was able to tear his eyes away, he realised his heart was pounding in his chest…  _ out of fear. _

He didn't look back up - even though he could still feel eyes on him - he kept his gaze focused on his lunch, but his appetite was long gone.

Finally the bell went signalling the end of lunch, Roman was quick to get out of there his friends rushing after him voicing their concerns, he reassured them though that he was fine, even though he really wasn't.

There was something about Virgil that sent chills down his spine.

  
  


But in the end he decided to put all thoughts of him to the back of his mind. He was lucky in a way. He didn't have any classes with him, well not today at least.

He couldn't help but still feel uneasy however, his friends picked up on this and offered to walk him home, something he was very grateful for especially since it turned out his parents weren't home yet.

He unlocked and opened his door and turned back to wave goodbye to his friends.

Then he saw him again.

Their eyes meet as Virgil rides by on his bike - the sullen look quickly turns into that grin as he sees him, his eyes then look behind Roman and at the house, clearly looking for any other signs of life. Roman's almost surprised Virgil doesn't stop, just turns away from him to keep pedalling, Roman watches him - running into his house when the other turns a corner and disappears.

The fear worsens first before he realises; as ice creeps into his veins it comes with the dawning realisation that  _ now _ Virgil knows where he lives.

  
  


And that right now, he was alone.

Though he hoped his parents would return that evening, for now he ran around all the rooms to make sure all the windows and doors were locked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another spooky inspired story - this one is turning out longer than planned, though not to long, it will be either 9 or 10 chapters (hppefully) I have the first seven completely done and I'm currently editing the 8th and 9th chapter~
> 
> Also lol, this is no. 69 of my works X3


	2. Late night visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Creepy behaviour, implied stalking

_ "Sorry we won't be home tonight sweetheart, we did stop by the shop to pick up some things for you. Me and your father will be back before the weekend, take care~" _

The answering machine clicked as the message ended. 

Roman sighed tiredly, ever since his parents company took off they would often have to travel out of town and leave him behind, normally he would be perfectly ok with this, he knew how hard his parents had worked to get where they are and he couldn't be more proud, on school holidays he could even go with them, and he was old enough now to stay home alone - truly he could have finished education and gone on to be their apprentice but decided to stay on to do his a-levels with his friends.

  
  


It wasn't a decision he had ever regretted and his parents were proud of him either way… but he couldn't help but regret that choice a little now.

As time ticked by he began feeling unsettled, perhaps retiring to his room a little early tonight would be the best course of action - so after he had his tea and washed up, checked for a third time that everything was locked he made his way upstairs.

His bedroom door had a lock on it also so he made sure to lock that once he was inside - luckily he had an ensuite so he wouldn't have to leave his room for the rest of the night - his room was technically in the attic as his grandparents had got a conversion after his dad and uncle had moved out, then when his dad inherited the house they made it his room, so needless to say there was plenty of space. 

One of the issues with having an attic room however was how hot it could get - heat travels up after all, so halfway through doing his homework he got up to have a drink and crack open the window before sitting back down at his desk to finish the work off.

His phone rang just as he had finished, perfect timing. Whilst on the group call with his friends he moved to his bed, after an hour or two of chatting to them he hung up and then rang his parents and spoke to them. 

At some point during his calls it had begun to rain, the sound of it hitting against his windows soon filled the room and after speaking to his parents he ended up drifting off to sleep listening to the rain.

  
  


Then he woke up. 

  
  


Right away he knew, something was wrong. He grunted lightly as he rolled over - away from the wall and to look towards the rest of his room.

At first glance nothing caught his eye, but as his tired eyes locked onto the window his heart stopped.

  
  


He had only opened it a little to let some air in - now however it was wide open.

It was then he noticed a handprint on his desk - as if someone with a wet hand had leaned through the window so they could leap themselves over the desk… yes, there on the floor were two more handprints as well as boot prints, he swallowed nervously - how had he not woken to the sound of someone jumping into his room?

Following the prints along he broke out into a cold sweat, they stopped right by his bed, whoever it was had stood over him, watching him sleeping before retreating… not back out the window… he followed the prints once more, they led over to the corner of his room furthest away from his bed. But he couldn't see anything, his room was in darkness - the only source of light came from the street lamp outside that gave a warmish glow through his window allowing him to see by his desk and himself, but left the rest of the room in darkness - he normally had lamp on his bedside table, but he had accidentally broken it over a month or so ago and never got around to replacing it, he didn't see the point when he had a desk lamp if need be or his main light.

He stared fearfully at the corner of the room before glancing over at his desk and wincing - the open window had caused a lot of rain to get blown in, his desk was soaked, along with his homework, laptop and lamp, and he just knew it wasn't going to work… which meant he would have to get up and use the main light switch which was by his door, his door was the halfway point between him and his unwanted late night visitor.

_ Fuck. _ He moved his legs off the bed, and then froze as he heard the sound of his beanbag shifting, the intruder must have gotten tired and sat down, it didn't sound like they were about to get up anytime soon however, more like they had shifted just to see what he would do, he could feel them watching him, the sensation reminded him of the few times he had meet the new weird kid... That's who his intruder must have been - Virgil.

  
  


He looked at the corner once more, light eyes wide in fear, now that his eyes had time to adjust he could see into the darkness more clearly now, could make out the outline of a person, sitting as casual as could be upon his bean bag - perhaps it was just in his head - but he was almost certain the other was smiling once more. 

Standing up proved to be more difficult than he thought, his muscles didn't seem to want to work, he stood for a moment shaking before stiffly walking towards his door; his side pressed up against the wall; his gaze focused on the figure, waiting to see what they'll do next. 

His hand found the switch and he paused,  _ what would they do when he turned on the light? What would  _ **_he_ ** _ do when he turned on the light? _

Uncertainty flickered through him for a moment before deciding that whatever was about to happen next having some light so he could see was gonna be more beneficial for him.

He flipped the switch and then whimpered.

  
  


The light didn't turn on, there must have been a power cut or something, the figure in the corner of his room chuckled and finally stood up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil why you being a creep? 🥺


	3. Waiting for you to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con, creepy behaviour, implied stalking

Roman's eyes had widened as the other stood, the other times he had seen Virgil he had either been sat down or riding his bike, he hadn't actually seen him standing yet.

He was rather lanky yet slightly broad around the shoulders, but Roman didn't want to find out if the other had any muscles beneath those baggy clothes anytime soon… 

"Please, I-I don't want any trouble." He whispered, mentally kicking himself at how shaky and terrified he sounded.

The other chuckled once more and took two steps towards him and then turned and headed to the window, soon he was illuminated by the light, confirming that it was indeed Virgil that had broken in.

He turned back to look at him, still smiling, "Goodnight Princey, sweet dreams~" he purred in a low voice, then he was gone, back out the same way he came in.

Roman sank to the floor, still shaking, still terrified, tears now pouring down his eyes. He took a shuddering breath and then began sobbing, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth to muffle the noise.

  
  


He wasn't sure how long he sat there for, long enough that the sky had started to lighten - eventually he forced himself to stand back up on his shaky legs and stumbled over to the window and slammed it shut and locked it, swearing to himself that he wouldn't open it again, not when he was home alone. 

He made sure to shut his blinds so nobody could see inside and then from there he kinda spaced out and fell onto his bed staring at the ceiling as it slowly became more clear as daylight grew. 

What had the other been doing here? How  _ long _ had he been in here? And why did he call him Princey? 

It was no surprise to anybody that in his previous school years Roman would always audition, and one time he had gotten the lead role of the Prince, but during his a-levels there was surprisingly a lot more written work for his drama course, and for practicals they focused on acting out different segments - meaning he didn't have the time to also audition for the school play, none of them did - something their drama teacher had told them was to be expected. 

So this year he would not be a prince.

So how did Virgil know?

  
  


A screech left his lips as he nearly fell off his bed, startled from the sound of his phone going off - he had to get ready for school now.

He was tempted to phone the school and tell them he was sick, but he didn't want to stay here, he knew in theory now that  _ everything  _ was locked Virgil shouldn't be able to get back in, but he wouldn't put past himself to end up somehow screwing up, and the other from finding an alternative way in.

At least at school he'll be with his friends. 

He wondered if he should tell them? Would they believe him? He decided to take photos of the prints only to realise they had dried and were now practically impossible to pick up on his flip phone camera. 

He knew he should perhaps clean the room up and check that his belongings weren't ruined, but honestly he felt too shaky and just wanted to get out of the house. 

Grabbing the clothes he planned on wearing that day he headed into his bathroom and locked the door, he felt paranoid as he stripped and got into the shower, his mind conjuring up images of someone pulling the curtain back and attacking him - too many horror movies his family and friends would say, but after the night he just had he felt he now had a valid reason to worry.

After his shower he sent a message to his friends asking if either of them were up and heading in yet, Logan responded that he would be heading to the library this morning if he wanted to meet there, he readily agreed.

  
  


As the day went on Roman never did see Virgil at school, which left him in two minds, on the one hand he was grateful to not see him, on the other it made him paranoid, just where was he? What was he up to? 

  
  


In fact Roman didn't see him again for near enough two weeks, he had almost forgotten about him and the incident as his parents came back home making him feel safe once more.

Though of course they ended up having to leave again but by then he felt safe in his own four walls once more.

  
  


That evening his routine went on as usual, the weather had started getting hotter so he started having showers at night before bed to cool off. 

It was then that an odd yet familiar feeling crept over him. However he chose to ignore it for now, thinking it was just all in his head because he had gotten used to having his parents back home when they were suddenly gone once again.

He continued on with his shower and was singing loudly to himself before getting out and getting his pajamas on, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

He had taken to keeping his window cracked open a little but on latch, that way no one outside could easily push it open to get in; so he wasn't worried as he got himself into bed and drifted off to sleep.

  
  


He woke to the sounds of panting and muffled grunts, his mind felt confused, full of cotton and sleep, as he tried to process what it was he was hearing. 

He was about to open his eyes when whatever it was grunted louder and seemed to hiss, then something splattered across his face making him scrunch his nose up, feeling even more confused. Without really thinking about it, his tongue darted out licking at the substance, it was a little salty and felt sticky on his face,  _ what the hell was it? _

Then he heard someone laughing, trying to muffle it so as not to be too disruptive.

He opened his eyes, and his sleepy haze instantly vanished, his heart started beating rapidly as adrenaline kicked in, he didn't move however just watched as Virgil made his way to the window buckling his pants up.

A feeling of dread began filling his stomach.

Virgil turned and grinned at him, "You look so pretty covered in  _ me,  _ Princey. See you later." 

Then he hopped out the window once more. 

Roman shot out of bed as he ran to the window - how had the other even got open? Then he saw that latch had been broken off; he quickly slammed and locked it before running to the bathroom.

He turned on the light and wanted to scream, his face was covered in the white sticky substance that was the others cum,  _ he wanted to scream _ .

The other had been standing there for god knows how long, jacking himself off over him…  _ and he had licked it! _

He started gagging, and rushed forward looking down away from the mirror and at the sink, turning the hot water up as high as it would go and started scrubbing the spunk of his face.

He straightened back up to grab his toothbrush and froze.

  
  


The steam from the hot water had caused the mirror to fog up allowing him to read a message.

**_You have a pretty voice my little songbird_ **

  
  


Roman collapsed onto the tiled floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some context the start of this story takes place in the early 2000 - hence old technology.
> 
> ... I feel old just writing that 🤣


	4. All the nice things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Creepy behaviour, fear/anxiety, implied stalking

That day Roman didn't go to school, or the day after that or even the day after that. Instead he phoned in sick and at night he would lock himself in his parents room. 

One night he swore he heard footsteps walking around in his room, could hear as someone dragged and moved his furniture around up there. All Roman could do at the time was whimper and hide himself in his parents closet just in case, though whoever was in his room - most likely Virgil - never left to search the rest of the house, he wasn't sure on why not but he was glad he didn't… still, what was he doing up there? 

Virgil stayed for quite some time, in fact Roman was wondering if the other had even gotten into his bed or something, even he was starting to drift off despite the uncomfy position and the fear he was experiencing - then he heard a loud noise from his room which jolted him back, then he heard the sounds of something scraping and then a thud as the other must have leapt through the window of his room. 

Out of curiosity, he cracked open the closet door just a little - his parents window was beneath the one by his desk. He could see Virgil, he was close enough and it was bright enough now to make out the expression on his face, he seemed smug, clearly pleased with himself.

As if sensing Romans gaze, he looked through the window and directly at the cupboard, Roman froze up. But surely the other couldn't see him right, the gap was too small for that.

But Virgil continued to stare, smirking then finally turned and went away, Roman waited and heard the sound of a bike bell jingling before all was silent once more… he had a feeling that that was Virgil's way of letting him know he was going.

  
  


Shakily he got out of the closet - ironic - and made his way upstairs, his hand was shaking as he reached out for the door handle and opened the door.

  
  


He gasped at the sight, the other had completely rearranged his room, his desk was now where his beanbags and video games were, those were moved to where his bed was, the TV cabinet pushed into the corner so it was on an angle, and his bed, his bed had been moved so it was against the window.

_ What the hell?! _

As if it wasn't bad enough the creep was breaking into his room, but now he wanted a comfy landing also?! 

It clicked a second later that the other probably wanted Roman to be in that bed when he broke in. 

  
  


He was going to have to tell someone.

Maybe he could stay with a friend till his family came back.

  
  


He went to grab his clothes and blanched, some extra outfits had been added, some were rather promiscuous - he could even see lingerie - others seemed more  _ normal _ looking, like a white hoodie with a gold crown on it that was clearly new. Just what the fuck was Virgil up too?

  
  


He ignored all the new clothes and put on his usual, before he sent a message to his friends asking if he could meet them before the start of school, luckily they were all up and agreed, apparent they were rather concerned for him as he never did properly explain that he was sick, just that he couldn't bring himself to go in and had instead phoned in sick.

  
  


They both agreed to come pick him up, he didn't ask them too, but he was grateful for it.

As they walked together he told them of his encounters with the other, from the first time he had seen the other in the park to the first time he broke in to last night when the other had moved things in his room.

Then they walked in silence, his friends clearly mulling over all that he had told them, he left out the part where Virgil had left him clothes and had cum on his face - they didn't really need to know that and honestly he felt too ashamed to share that information.

Finally it was Logan that spoke up, "I believe that you are telling the truth, but are you one hundred percent sure you weren't sleeping?" He just wanted to be sure, if what his friend was saying was true then they were going to need proof when they reported it, and he knew they'd ask him similar questions.

"I swear I wasn't!" Roman said defensively.

"I believe you." Logan reassured once more, "You'll have to write everything down along with the dates and times if you can for when we go and report him."

"I believe you too… he's ever so quiet in classes, I tried talking to him but he would just glare coldly whenever I spoke to him… he even glared at us when he saw you with us at school a few days ago, it was odd; one minute he was looking at you, smiling, his eyes were even shining with adoration, then he'd see me or Logan looking and his eyes would turn cold and frown at us." Patton said shuddering to himself, remembering how  _ angry  _ the other had seemed with him, he could feel it coming off the other in waves in the classes they had shared.

Logan nodded his head in agreement, he too had noticed Virgil's odd behaviour towards them all and had filed it away, looking back he knew he should have perhaps reached out to Roman, he had picked up on his unease that day in the cafeteria but had said nothing, he was regretting that now.

  
  


Roman just sighed in relief, thankful that his friends believed him.

"When will your parents be back?" Logan asked.

"Not for a few more days." He said sadly.

"You can stay with one of us for a few days, take it in turns?" Patton suggested, Logan nodded his agreement and Roman smiled at them.

"Thank you both." 

"What are friends for~" Patton cheerfully said.

  
  


He didn't see Virgil at school that morning, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for that afternoon.

He had been in his art class when his teacher asked him to go fetch something from the other side of the school, and not thinking much about it he said he would do it.

To get to that particular class he had to walk outside and down the alley - the alley was like a long and narrow space that had tin roofing, along the side against the brick wall were a few clusters of lockers, though nobody really used them anymore, the area was rather secluded as the bushes next to it had become overgrown enough that it blocked the walkway from the school windows view - something he really should have thought about it, but he was at school during the day, he was perfectly safe right…

  
  


Right?

  
  



	5. He gifts onto you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Creepy behaviour, implied stalking, non-con kissing

The answer was no, he wasn't.

  
  


It was silent as he walked the halls, but he wasn't scared or even remotely worried, passing by the classes and seeing the teachers and students inside them was reassuring - it reminded him that he was safe in the day, that he wasn't alone.

He wasn't even worried about walking down the alley, the sun was shining through the clouds even as it rained, the sound of the rain on the tin roof was loud but comforting, he idly wondered if there was a rainbow in the sky from the weather.

His happy thoughts vanished when just before he reached halfway Virgil walked out from behind one of the clusters of lockers. That smile spread across his face as he started laughing, his voice deep and almost manic sounding as he looked at him.

Roman stood frozen as Virgil slowly walked to him, looking him up and down.

He couldn't move, he couldn't even scream. He could feel his throat tighten, and beads of sweat break out across his forehead and in the palm of his hands, his pulse was pounding in his ears.

He was terrified.

But that just seemed to please the other.

  
  


Virgil was right in front of him now, he could now see that the other had eye shadow smeared under his eyes, giving them a more hollowed out appearance.

"Did you like my gifts Princey?" He asked moving ever more closer.

Roman didn't say anything back, but Virgil continued on as if he had already expected Roman not to reply.

"I'm sure you did, I know little Prince's love to be spoiled and pampered, and I'd do anything for my lovely little song bird~ You really do have such a beautiful voice, I loved getting my own  _ private show,  _ perhaps you can give me another show one day."

An arm was winding around his waist now.

"Did you like your new room layout? I'll admit your tendency to leave the bedroom window wide open" -  _ they both knew it wasn't Roman's fault,  _ \- "may be a problem, especially when it rains, don't want to ruin your bedding after all, but I think it would be more beneficial there."

He pulled Roman along to the area he had been hiding, the area big enough for someone to sit in between the lockers without being detected. He pushed him up against the wall, being gentle all the while, he then cupped his face just as gently and then just stared.

  
  


And stared.

  
  


And stared.

  
  


And stared some more, smile never faltering.

  
  


Till finally, he spoke up.

  
  


"You're so beautiful, I know you're the one, we're meant to be I just know it. Don't you feel the same way? I  _ know  _ you must feel it too. I'm gonna absolutely spoil you baby, someone as gorgeous as you deserves it. We should spend more time together, it's not like anyone here is worth your time and attention." 

  
  


And for the first time that Roman's seen, Virgil's face twisted into a vicious scowl that made tears well up in Romans eyes.

"Even if you do insist on staying with those  _ pathetic  _ friends of yours... I'll let you be with them for now considering." 

The last part was said so ominously, it sent chills down Roman's spine.

Virgil's face softened once more, a thumb gently brushing away the tears. 

"No need to cry Princey, everything will be ok one day. When we can be together in peace."

Roman quietly whimpered when Virgil leant in and started kissing him, his tongue easily gaining access to the frightened one's mouth.

Romans eyes remained wide open as Virgil's closed. This was his first kiss. 

It had been taken from him, by some weirdo that thought he had some sort of right over him - that they were soulmates or something, it was ridiculous, and terrifying, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Eventually Virgil pulled away, smirking at him now; thumb gently stroking over his now kiss swollen bottom lip.

  
  


"You better fly off little bird, your teacher may be wondering what's taking so long." Virgil was then gently pushing him down the corridor, back on his attended path.

He must have switched to autopilot then as he continued on his way, as if that encounter never happened.

  
  


It wasn't till he was walking down the alley once more, heading back to his art class with the supplies in his arms did his mind come back to him, and he was afraid once more, pausing momentarily before hesitantly continuing his walk down the path, this time Virgil didn't appear from behind the lockers, and passing that area showed he was indeed no longer there.

He felt stiff as he went on, his body protesting at him, he just wanted to curl up somewhere, instead he forced himself to go on till finally he got back to his class, the teacher didn't comment on what took so long, obviously they just assumed he struggled to find it at first. 

  
  


He later told his friends what had happened, shaking and terrified all the while.

For the first time in their lives they both insisted they skip for the rest of the day, they only had three classes left for the anyway, Roman agreed.

They had to stop off at each other's lockers first, Roman almost started sobbing then and there when they reached his locker and saw some flowers taped to the front of it, almost reminding him of some sort of sad memorial. Opening his locker up to grab his stuff, he wasn't even surprised to find a letter, there was nothing written on the envelope, but Roman knew who it was from, obviously, who  **_else_ ** would it be from.

With a sort of tired dejectedness he put the letter in his bag to look at later… he hesitated but took the flowers with him too, holding them to his chest as he contemplated what exactly he should do with them, part of him wanted to bin them, but he would wait till he was in the safety of one of his friends house first - maybe he'd give them to one of their parents instead.

  
  


Later on, in the safety of Patton's room, Roman opened the letter. 

His brow furrowing in alarm as he read it over. He knew Virgil was a creep, his actions proved that already, but his actions towards him today had been - well - soft and gentle… 

The contents of this letter however went on to detail the less than gentle and soft things Virgil wanted to do with him, including:  _ locking him up and clipping his wings, taking his eyes and turning them into jewels, keeping him in a small cage so Virgil will know that his perfectly safe and  _ eagerly  _ awaiting his return. _

It even went on to describe all the ways Virgil was going to fuck him, choke him, mark and slice him up, carve his inital into him so the rest of the world knew just who he belonged too, using him as his perfect little cock warmer - there was even a paragraph of Virgil sharing him with his friends - people he hasn't even heard of. 

There was also a lot of threats that if Roman ever tries to leave him or hurt him in anyway then Virgil was going to remove little parts of him, starting with his toes or fingers and ending with him being an armless, legless, sightless, tongueless and deaf  _ lump _ \- as the letter so eloquently put it - completely dependant on Virgil for survival that way. 

It stated very clearly that Virgil didn't want him to die, that he didn't want to kill him, because now that he's seen him, he couldn't imagine living in a world without him.

  
  
  


He was gonna throw up.


	6. No one will help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: creepy behaviour, implied stalking, vomiting

Rushing to Patton's bathroom, he did just that.

He vomited till there was nothing left, he kept gagging even after, just dry heaving despite nothing coming out…

He felt shaky and he couldn't breathe. 

He ended up collapsing backwards, his head hitting the tile making him groan. 

He hadn't realised he had closed his eyes till a hand started stroking his hair, another laying on his chest, opening them up he found himself looking at Patton's concerned face. Instead of saying anything he just began to breathe in a slightly exaggerated way that made the pattern easy to copy.

So Roman did. 

At first he struggled and it took him a few attempts before he managed to get it right, but Patton didn't mind, he just continued to pat his head, and the hand on his chest felt grounding and helped him focus.

  
  


Finally his breathing was back to normal and he forced himself to sit up, Patton helped him up and then just held him afterwards.

He looked over at the door to see Logan stood there, frowning down at the letter as he read it for himself. Roman couldn't help but whimper and start crying harder as he recalled all the horrid things that Virgil had written. Logan looked over at him, the frown morphing into a look of concern, a fierce determination lit up his eyes.

"We won't leave your side and we'll help you write out a report to give to the police, this letter should also provide sufficient enough evidence." 

Roman felt Logan's words give him so hope.

  
  
  


Till it all turned out to be pointless.

  
  


They spent the night writing it all out, and decided that they'd go to the police the next day after school.

Despite his friends best efforts, there were moments throughout the day where he was on his own, and sadly it didn't remain that way, hands running over him, pinching his butt, as Virgil simply passed by. Sometimes when the area wasn't busy Roman would find himself pressed against the wall with a tongue down his throat, only being released when the sound of people approaching grew closer. 

He would always just smile that  _ smile _ and walk away, sometimes he would even whistle as he went, as if he hadn't done something wrong.

  
  


The kicker came when the police told him there wasn't anything they could really do, and that Roman should just tell his teachers, but he knew that would end up being just as pointless, in fact it may even make things worse if the teachers confront Virgil… it might make him angry, and if there was one thing Roman was certain on, it was that he did not want to anger the other - he didn't want to test whether or not he really would go through with any of those awful things he said - hell part of him was terrified Virgil would find out about this, but Logan had suggested Patton stay at school since he had his last lesson in the same class as Virgil whilst they went to the station.

Logan was livid with how unhelpful the police had been, he had started researching whether or not there was something that could actually be done and tried encouraging him to speak to a teacher, but Roman refused and explained his reasoning, Logan reluctantly agreed. 

Then they waited by Pattons locker for him to come out - for obvious reasons they didn't want to wait by his class. But because Roman’s luck was just the best; a teacher caught him waiting whilst Logan went to the bathroom, the teacher gave him a disappointed look.

"Roman Prince, what are you doing out of class?" 

"I don't feel well sir." He mumbled, and honestly he was sure he probably looked like shit from all the stress and anxiety he had been going through the past few days.

The teacher must have thought so too, "Alright well, why don't you come with me and I'll walk you to the nurses office."

Roman didn't want to but ended up agreeing, he didn't really have a choice considering he couldn't say no to a teacher, and as they walked down he glanced back to see Logan peer around the corner, obviously the other must have heard the teacher and had hidden.

  
  


In the nurse's office she gave him some pills to help with his headache and some water and told him to just lie on the bed for a bit. When he was left alone he sent Logan a text just as the bell went, he told them not to wait up for him as he didn't know how long he'd be forced to stay back.

It turned out twenty minutes, apparently the nurse just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to collapse, but she came over to him and gently helped him out.

"You have some good friends in your pocket Roman, he said he's gonna help you get home." The nurse said, and Roman couldn't help but smile, grateful that Logan had stayed for him.

But as he walked out and saw Virgil waiting for him his smile froze on his face, the nurse was oblivious to his sudden unease.

"Well Roman I'll leave you with your new friend, you take it easy now and make sure to rest when you get home - are you sure you'll both manage?" 

"We'll be fine." Virgil said in that low voice of his, an arm wrapping around his back to guide him along.

Roman pulled out his phone to see the message Logan had sent.

_ "If you are sure, we're gonna head to the library so I can look up something, I'll keep you updated."  _

He felt as Virgil pressed his mouth against his head and chuckled, the arm around his back moving down to around his waist.

"I knew your friends didn't really care about you, I'm the only one who truly does."

"T-they do care about me." He defended - he realised this was the third time he had actually spoken to the other - besides the first time at the park, and the second time l in his room - he had never responded to Virgil and his comments throughout the last two days when he managed to get him alone - honestly what was he meant to say to some rando telling him how beautiful he was, how they were made for each other,  _ how he would kill for him _ .

  
  


Virgil snorted in disbelief, "Whatever makes you sleep better at night Princey."

  
  


Roman wondered if he would be able to get away and run home only for the arm around him to tighten and pull him against the other firmly.

"Don't even think about running from sweetheart, you won't get far." Virgil said with a laugh.

"... Why… Why did you pick...  _ me _ ?" Roman just had to know what it was that attracted this creep to him.

  
  


Virgil seemed to think it over for a moment.

"Honestly, it was you that picked me."


	7. As you're pinned to the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: non-con elements, implied stalking

Virgil didn't offer any more information, just said he'll tell him more  _ one day _ .

Instead he began asking Roman questions that were - unsurprisingly - rather personal and invasive, and when he reverted back to remaining silent, Virgil began pulling him into a secluded area.

  
  


He could feel his heart rate pick up as he was pushed against the wall, though once more the others' actions were far more gentle than expected, suddenly he had the realisation that Virgil was actually holding back…  _ for now. _

"Princey it would make both our lives much easier if you do as I say and answer my questions."

Roman flushed and looked away, he didn't want to answer such questions.

Virgil however merely grabbed his chin and gently forced him to look up at him, he was smirking darkly down at him which made him feel nervous.

"There's no need to be embarrassed baby, I already know so much about you, it's like I've known you for years; I know you love acting, being star of the show - you just  _ love _ all that attention on you, that's going to have to change I'm afraid baby, I tend to get a little jealous,  _ and the thought of others watching you with their filthy eyes makes me want to gouge them out. _ I know you are passionate about many good causes, that your favourite colour is red, that as a dare you ate a pack of crayons and claimed it was the ' _ true way to eat a rainbow'. _ " Virgil finished with a laugh.

Roman would have been embarrassed by that last one, but honestly he was more terrified of how the other knew all that, and scared by what he said about gouging people's eyes for  _ looking  _ at him.

"But I haven't been able to find out who you've been with baby? I promise I won't be mad, you didn't know you had to save yourself for me." He said in a tone that reminded Roman of how one might speak to a child. 

Fearing what the other may do to him or someone he knows, he decided it was probably best to answer him.

"Well, I haven't really… the closest it came to was the school play, but instead of kissing we exchanged flowers… apparently some parents had complained about it beforehand."

Virgil surprisingly rolled his eyes at that before sarcastically saying, "Wow, shocking."

  
  


Roman almost smiled.

  
  


Then remembered that this was the creep that had been stalking him and had even cum on his face.

"So… are you telling me that I was your first kiss little Prince?" Virgil said, smirking once more.

Roman frowned but nodded.

Virgil practically beamed at that.

"And you have done anything sexual with anyone then?"

Roman shook his head no, his cheeks burning once more.

He let out a cry of surprise when Virgil pressed up against him, kissing him yet again, it was much more different this time, there was a desperate kind of hunger to it.

He began trying to push the other off him but with little success. Virgil eventually grabbed his wrist and used one head to pin them above his head.

He stopped kissing and moved his mouth to Roman's ear, "You can try and push me away and struggle all you want, but you belong to me now my little songbird, and I'm going to enjoy our time together as much as I can."

He then went straight back to kissing him, uncaring of the tears that fell and the soft sobs he kissed away.

Finally Roman was able to turn his face away; Virgil wasted no time and began attacking the others neck, making sure to leave enough marks so  _ everyone  _ would know Roman now belonged to someone,  _ to him. _

"V-Virgil - p-please let me go now, I just want to go home! My parents should be home now, please  _ let me go."  _ He began sobbing.

He whined when a hand tugged at his hair, roughly forcing him to bend his neck, another hand on his back forced him even closer to the other, their chests pressed firmly together. Virgil began placing harsher bites and sucking the skin till it was all bruised, he then trailed kisses up till he was by his ear once more.

"I thought your parents were away… you're not trying to lie to me now, are you Princey?"

"N-No! They messaged me earlier, they said that they should be home by the time I finish school today." He said, his sobs quieting down till he was just silently crying.

Virgil sighed, as if feeling put upon, "Fine, I'll walk you home now. We'll see if they're in."

  
  


Thankfully he didn't wrap an arm around him, he did hold onto his hand however. He then took Roman down the backroads to get to his home, Roman of course new about this short cut, but he never really felt comfortable enough taking it, his parents had warned him against it as it was where a lot of unsavoury people liked to hang out, he shouldn't be surprised that Virgil used this route. Though he couldn't deny how glad he was that he was almost home.

  
  


He almost sobbed in joy when he saw that his parents car was in the drive, they really had come back. Virgil looked a little disappointed by this yet seemed pleased; catching him looking Virgil merely smirked.

"I'm just glad you didn't lie to me Princey… you wouldn't have liked the punishment if you had."

Roman swallowed nervously.

"Well I'll leave you here then sweetheart, see you later." 

He leant forward and gave Roman a kiss on the forehead and then walked away.

  
  
  


He had never ran faster to get inside his house before.

His parents seemed surprised to see him home so early, but he ignored their questions and just hugged them instead.

He hoped they wouldn't be leaving soon.

* * *

Roman was in his bed - he hadn't bothered putting his room back, honestly he'd need a little help moving things, he was half asleep when his bedroom door opened.

"You awake honey?" His mum's voice called out softly.

He sleepily looked over at the door, his eyes slipped close though, too tired to keep them open.

He could hear his mum walking over though as she then sat on the edge of his bed, her hand made its way into his hair and began soothingly carding through it making him fall even more into sleep.

"I'm sorry darling, but me and your father have to leave now, we have an emergency business meeting tomorrow, but we've booked some time off so we can spend some time with you… goodnight dear." She leant down and kissed his cheek.

As she stood up she glanced at the window and decided to open it up as it was rather warm up here and she thought Roman felt a little over heated. 

Leaving the room she gently called out "Sweet dreams." and closed the door.


	8. Then pinned to the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con elements, implied stalking, blood, implied bad things

Roman woke to the feeling of movement on his bed, was it his mum?

Then the smell hit him, it had a metallic rust smell to it…  _ it was blood.  _

He jolted up and spun around.

It was Virgil - his eyes were wide and wild looking, a manic grin on his face; he was soaked in blood.

"What the fuck?!"

Virgil started laughing, "You should see your face Princey, you look like you've seen a ghost. Don't worry though sweetheart, this isn't  _ my  _ blood, which is what brings me here tonight."

_ Fuck. _

_ He was going to die wasn't he? _

  
  


Virgil reached out and tugged him closer, and Roman was too paralysed with fear to do anything, he just allowed himself to be pinned to his bed.

"I've got to go away for some time, I wanted to come say goodbye, but  _ I will be back for you  _ one day."

Roman had a feeling the other thought his words were meant to be reassuring him, in truth they just added to his confused and fearful state.

"... What did you do?"

Virgil just continued grinning and didn't say anything.

  
  


Then his hands were wrapped around his throat.

Roman's eyes widened, his hands shot up to the ones that were tightly wrapped around his neck and tried to pry them off.

Virgil just started laughing, he even moaned and began grinding down against the others struggling body, the way the other gasped and choked and struggled to fight him off filled him with a surge of power that went straight to his cock, he could do anything he wanted right now to his songbird, anything at all, even choking the life out of him.

He continued to grind hard against him, his grin widening further as Roman's struggles began to slow and those eyes began to gloss over, and just as the others lips had started to turn blue, he let go.

Immediately Roman took in a big breath and then began coughing; tears were streaming heavily down his face as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal.

"I could kill you, you know, it would be so easy… but I don't want to do that yet, we're meant to be together  _ forever _ ." Virgil said in a chilling tone.

His hands then proceeded to roam all over the others body, lifting the others shirt up so he could see the other's exposed flesh, so he could easily feel just how soft and delicate it was. 

The struggles were adorable, he laughed once more as he easily captured Roman's wrists and pinned them above his head, reminiscent of just a few hours before.

"You belong with me,  _ to me.  _ Save yourself for me, if I find out you've been with anyone in my absence I will kill them and send you their remains." He told his struggling bird, his words were serious and clear.

It was important that the other knew that no one else could have him that way, that he belonged fully to him.

  
  


Roman was trying his hardest not to have a full blown panic attack - especially since he could barely breath as is. He was sobbing hysterically however so it wasn't really working.

All he could do was cry and plead for Virgil to let him go, to not hurt him, each plea was met with more laughter.

"You have to promise me Roman, promise you won't love anyone else other than me." Virgil said, his tone firm, demanding and manic all at once.

"I promise! Please don't kill me, just let me go please! I promise,  _ Virgil please. _ "

  
  


Virgil continued to smile and began hushing his little bird.

"It's ok darling, I won't kill you today," he chuckled, "I haven't even gotten to fuck you yet."

Roman's cry of shock was muffled as the others lips covered his, the others tongue easily worming its way into his mouth, he was too terrified to even consider pushing Virgil away.

He almost sighed in relief as the other pulled back, but then Virgil began talking once more.

"I'm sure fucking your corpse will be just as good as fucking you alive, if a little less reactive. But no baby I really won't be killing you tonight, and as much as I'd love to fuck one of your pretty little holes right now I won't be doing that either. Like I said I just wanted to come over and say goodbye - it's going to be awhile before I come back for you."

"Where…" Really he knew he should just be glad the other was apparently going away, but this entire situation was confusing the hell out of him, just what exactly did the other have planned? More importantly,  _ what had he just done? _

_ Why did he want to come back for him? _

He was really getting sick of the other's deranged laughter.

  
  


"You're a needy little thing aren't you? You act all shy and quiet, even scared, but  _ I knew you liked me too~  _ even if you do give mixed signals, but you are a virgin so that's no surprise."

He couldn't contain the noise of offence that made the other snicker.

  
  


"It's alright baby I think it's cute, I wish I could stay with you for longer, I hadn't planned to do  _ this  _ so soon, but I didn't have a choice… I hoped to be able to visit you a few more times but well plans change and all that… as for what it is, well… you'll find out soon enough." Virgil said, his tone and smile taking on a sinister edge. 

  
  


He began kissing him once more, it was much more gentle than before, he then moved on to pepper the rest of his face in kisses, the kind of kisses that would be adorable and loving if it came from someone he genuinely loved, not just some random stranger that had an obsession with him.

  
  


He stiffened when Virgil moved his hand to his own trousers and began moaning again, their eyes met and Roman could see that hunger was in them.

He didn't look away as they darkened and Virgil's panting picked up, he felt like he was stuck in a trance staring into the others eyes.

Virgil shifted himself then, pulling himself out of his pants continued stroking his cock quickly, then he was cumming, spurts of the sticky white substance splashing over his exposed stomach.

He whimpered and scrunched up his nose, and once more did nothing as Virgil kissed him. 

"I have to leave now, I love you." He said and once more Roman watched as Virgil opened the window and left.

  
  


His mind was still reeling in confusion, shakily he got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom to have another shower.

Afterwards he turned on the light in his room and paled, his bed sheets were soaked with blood. He stripped them off and walked to the laundry room, he noticed the house was more quiet than it should be if his parents were home, the he vaguely remembered his mum had come in and apologised for something, but had been too tired to pay attention, she must have been apologising for having to leave so soon again. 

He wondered how Virgil knew his parents had left - or had it just been a mere coincidence? 

  
  


He sat down in his lounge and prayed that Logan or Patton was awake… his stomach dropped as he wondered if Virgil had done something to them, he knew the other did like them.

  
  


_ Please… Please pick up... _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently I'm writing ch 10 which should be the last chapter of this story or there will be a ch11, either way the point is, this story is nearly over X3
> 
> Shocking for me I know, when don't I make Roman angst go on and on 🤣


	9. But then he ran away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied stalking, blood, paranoia (?)

"Roman are you ok?!" Patton's voice was panicked as he answered, Roman nearly sobbed in relief.

"He hasn't been back has he? Aren't your parents home?" Logan's concerned voice said.

Hearing them both was like music to his ears, they were both safe.

  
  


"M-my parents had to leave again… Virgil came some time after they left… guys, he was covered in blood… he said it wasn't his."

There was a deafening silence.

"I'm coming over." Logan said firmly.

"Me too, I'll pick you up Logan, I'd feel better knowing we'd be safe in my car." Patton replied.

Eventually Patton ended his side of the call so he could drive, Logan stayed on the phone with him however, even when Patton collected him, it wasn't long till they were pulling into his drive. He got up to the front door and with shaky hands unlocked it and quickly ushered them inside and locked up once more.

Without saying anything he gestured for them to follow him to the laundry room and pointed to the washing machine he hadn't yet turned on.

  
  


They all stood in silence as they stared at the washing machine, abject terror and disbelief took over Logan and Pattons features, whilst Roman merely stared blankly at it, his feelings of fear had faded into some sort of shocked numbness.

  
  


"Should I call…" He let the sentence trail off, he wasn't sure whether or not to call the authorities, they weren't even remotely helpful last time… and if they see the bloody sheets  _ about  _ to be washed, they may just assume he had done something bad and assume guilt made him call them.

His friends must have thought the same thing as they exchanged looks, and in a quiet voice Patton spoke up.

"You should clean it… they either won't believe you or…"

  
  


Roman walked forward to start the machine up, adding extra stuff that his mum told him will help get difficult stains and blood out.

He then left it and walked back to the lounge he could hear his friends following.

They all sat down on the couch.

And that was it, he started sobbing his heart out, two sets of arms wrapped around him, his friends voices were gentle and reassuring as he told them that he didn't know what to do.

  
  


After a while he finally settled down and they all remained huddled on the couch.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He mumbled.

  
  


So wait and see they did.

  
  


It was actually a few days later when the police came searching the school, Roman was even called to the principal's office where there were a few policemen they began asking him questions about Virgil, apparently they had found out from the other students that Virgil seemed to always be around him, at first they were glaring at him suspiciously when he told them he didn't really know Virgil at all, but when another cop walked in and recognised him from the time he tried reporting the stalking, they had the decency to look ashamed as they explained that to the other officers and his principal, his principal then went off on them all for clearly not doing their job properly till Roman finally spoke up.

"Please, can someone explain what's going on? Are you going to look into the stalking and stuff now?" He questioned. 

"It's a little more complicated than that son." One of the officers said - the one that had been questioning. 

Clearly he wanted to leave it at that but his principal scoffed,

"I think he has the right to know after all that."

Then the cop that recognised him spoke up, "We had a call last night - apparently some people noticed that it was unusually quiet from their new neighbours home, and whilst that wouldn't normally be a problem they said they hadn't seen the boy that lived there for awhile and that there was a horrid smell starting to come from the house," Roman's heart started to sink. "The investigating officers found two bodies decomposing in their bed, they had both been stabbed multiple times, there were no traces of the boy… There was however a letter left on their kitchen counter that said 'My work here is done, but I have much to do elsewhere, you will never find me, but one day I will be back to collect what I have left behind.' We're still on the lookout for him and checking places he would regularly frequent, but our sources have informed us that he and his family moved often, apparently you were the only thing here that he well… liked." 

Roman was sure his face was showing his fear as he stood their trembling.

"Oh." He said softly.

"We're gonna assign a patrol to watch around your house and the school so you won't have anything to worry about." Another officer said.

The principal asked him whether he'd want to go back to his classes or go home, he chose to go to classes - he wanted to speak to his friends.

  
  


Over lunch he told them what the police told him, and over the next few weeks no one saw or heard from Virgil and eventually the patrols became less frequent and then just stopped, eventually an officer told him they had closed the case for now.

  
  


Roman just prayed he would never see Virgil again, and as time passed and the years went by Roman found himself believing that he never really would see the crazy guy ever again - of course what happened had left him extremely paranoid, he even stopped performing in plays just incase he was recognised, he eventually also moved away from that town, he still went back to visit his family but he never stayed for too long. Eventually he got himself a job working as a freelance animator, something he was able to do from the comfort of his own him, and if he was feeling brave enough then at a cafe - his friends had gotten together in their last few months of their education years and moved to a place near Roman's own, so they would all still meet up often enough.

  
  


As for Roman's love life, well, he had spent the years worried over the threats Virgil had left him with. Constantly on edge not only because if he did find someone he liked and wanted to be with he'll always be worried that they would end up hurt, but also because he was terrified that the person would turn out to be similar to Virgil - and he knew he couldn't go through with that again…

  
  


But it had been years… surely going on a date with someone he had been working with wouldn't be the end of the world… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could go wrong, surely X3


	10. The years have gone by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied stalking

Roman hadn't actually met any of his 'colleagues' for this particular project, but they had all done voice calls together and had even done a few screen shares as they showed their current progress - they also were in a WhatsApp group where and shared a Google drive so they could communicate and share files. All of this was pretty standard when working on a project - it was also normal when individuals would message each other privately on certain things they wouldn't see a point in bringing up in the group chat. So when he got a message from one of the guys called  _ An _ asking him if he had the background layout done so he could get on to do the colour, he proceeded to upload the folder full of the layouts he had completed and sent the link back, telling An to 'knock himself out', An responded with something like 'lol thanks' and that was that, or so Roman thought.

It was a couple of hours later when Roman was working on the keys he had to do when An messaged him again.

_ 'You're such a good drawer - most the layouts I have been getting from the others actually needed to be cleaned before I could go in with colour.' _

Roman saw no harm in replying.

_ 'Oh thank you. I think technically we are meant to clean them ourselves or ask another to do it for us - I guess some of them just assume you would do it.' _

It was read instantly.

_ 'I mean they're not wrong.'  _

Roman giggled at that. Next thing he knew he spent hours messaging the other, they spoke of the project and how they couldn't wait to see the final outcome, then they were talking about if either had other projects lined up after and then that somehow went on to personal lives.

This went on for days, and oddly enough he didn't feel weary or scared sharing things with the other, he found it was actually easy in fact to open up with the other. 

  
  


But he hesitated when the other asked him if he would like to meet for a coffee. It had been years since the  _ incident _ , but still fear from it remained, and sure they've been speaking for awhile but they hadn't actually spoken over the phone with each other one on one… of course they had obviously been on voice calls with each other and the others for work, but Roman was often so distracted by thinking about what he had to say and getting new information and deadline dates down, he couldn't actually remember who said what.

But… well, he did think it would be nice if he could meet up with someone outside of his friends for once, he knew they both wanted him to get out there more now, both fully believing the threat was gone. Though they never held it against Roman when he would always decline.

He decided to take the chance and say agree, after all one cup of coffee couldn't hurt right?

Since there was such an obvious delay in his response, An messaged back asking if he was sure he wanted to, and that he didn't have too. Roman smiled as he read that, this guy was very sweet and his concern through the text was easy to read, once more Roman opened up to the other. To be fair, considering the kind of threats Virgil had said, he did owe it to whoever he meets up with to let them know.

He texted the other all about the creep from his school days, how terrified he had been and the things he had said. 

There was then another pause as An obviously processed this all.

_ 'How are you now?'  _

Roman couldn't tell the tone of this one, but he assumed it was concern, maybe even horror.

_ 'I'm ok now, I guess I've had more time to process it all.' _

_ 'That's good, and of course I'm looking forward to seeing you.' _

Roman smiled, and they continued texting.

  
  


Finally off the day they were meeting An texted him the location, he said it was a quiet but quaint little cafe, he said that he had bad social anxiety so he wanted to go some place that wouldn't be busy. Roman didn't blame him and honestly felt the same way.

He was actually looking forward to meeting the other and couldn't resist in doing himself up to look all pretty and took a few selfies to send to his friends - they were both pleased and excited for him. 

Just before he left he texted them the location and told them he was one his way now.

It wasn't till he was over halfway there that an eerie feeling settled over him, he kept trying to push the feeling away, simply chalking it up to his often paranoid mind… but as the closer he got to his location he couldn't help but notice how  _ away _ from everything it was, surely that couldn't be right? Maybe he had typed in the wrong location into his map?

  
  


But just as the trees around him seemed to be closing in on him they stopped. They vanished into shrubs and dirt, and a small little town, he breathed a sigh of relief and let out a nervous chuckle, he parked in front of the cafe and got out and looked around.

  
  


It was surprisingly quiet in town, but he didn't dwell on that, instead he simply went up to the building and went inside and froze.

He stood there and scrunched his nose up in confusion as he walked cautiously further inside. 

The place looked abandoned and old, clearly no one had been here for awhile… except that wasn't entirely true, Roman could see boot prints on the floor where someone had recently come inside and wandered about, it was obvious they were recent from the grime and dirt on the rest of the floor.

His heart sank as dread began filling him…  _ he had to get out of here! _

  
  


He turned and froze once more. 

He hadn't heard the door open.

  
  


But there now stood a man blocking his only exit out of the building.

  
  


He had changed over the years Roman noticed, he had filled out more so his frame was less lanky, he had swapped out his black and grey hoodie for another black one with purple tartan patches, beneath that he wore a black dress shirt with a purple tie and black jeans, he had obviously dressed up… this was  _ An  _ he realised, the person he had been talking to for weeks, had even opened up too… this whole time it had been Virgil.

  
  


The other was looking at him with that familiar manic smile that sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

"Hello Princey."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on ch11


	11. And you're still the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape/non-con elements, implied stalking, physical abuse

"Hello Princey."

The other's voice filled the entire room despite not even shouting.

"Did you miss me baby? I sure did miss you… I'll admit I was upset that you called me a creep, I thought I was so nice to you back then."

Roman didn't say anything he just stood there silently panicking, his chest tightening.

Virgil ever so slowly moved forward.

"Though I am ever so pleased that you obeyed me and remained loyal to me. Sure you agreed to meet  _ An,  _ but since that's me and you confessed how easy you thought it was to open up and talk to  _ me,  _ well that just proves that we were meant to be together, doesn't it."

_ This whole time.. _ .

Roman's vision went blurry till he blinked, allowing the tears to fall.

  
  


"Oh don't cry baby, I'm here now~"

Virgil took another step forward and Roman turned and ran back further into the cafe, sobbing as he heard the other give chase.

  
  


He went into one door and slammed it shut and tried to lock it but Virgil easily kicked it in, he screamed but Virgil lunged, tackling him down to the floor.

"Scream all you want my little slut there's no one here to help you, honestly you're so fucking stupid, didn't you look this place up? This whole town has been abandoned, though you never were a bright one." Virgil laughed cruelly.

Roman spoke through his sobs, "S-stop, l-let me go! P-please let m-me go!"

"Not this time baby, I told you I would come back for you." 

"N-no - "

" _ Yesss." _ The other practically hissed, and then Roman was crying out in pain as Virgil began beating him, punches raining down on him till he curled up and then when Virgil stood he gave him a kick to his ribs that made him start hacking up.

He continued to sob hysterically as he watched Virgil leave the room and come back in with a bag. 

This was it for him, wasn't it? He was going to die here - in this grimy bathroom on the floor.

But as Virgil set the bag down he watched as he pulled out a collar with some metal handcuffs, no sign of a weapon,  _ yet _ .

  
  


"Alright my little bird, let's get these on you." Virgil said, his voice soft as he approached.

He whimpered as he got closer to him, curling up in some weak attempt to avoid getting hurt, Virgil easily moved him about securing his wrist together behind his back before clicking the leather collar on around his neck tightly. 

  
  


Virgil stepped back and admired the his little bird, he looked extra beautiful today. Virgil grinned, pleased that he was the reason the other had done himself up so nicely, not that Roman needed that in his opinion, his songbird always looked lovely. 

"So fucking gorgeous." He muttered to himself.

Roman heard him of course since the room was silent, his arms were starting to hurt since they were forced behind his back and he was now lying on them, looking up at the other, watching with wide eyes to see what the other was gonna do.

Virgil crouched down over him and began unbuttoning the others shirt.

At first Roman remained motionless but then started wiggling and squirming in a pathetic attempt to get free and get away. Virgil just laughed and slapped his little bird hard enough that it snapped his head to the side.

His eyes remained glazed over and he didn't bother to move his head back as Virgil opened his clothes, pushing his open and just past his shoulders, only fully removing his trousers and boxers.

  
  


Virgil was practically drooling as he looked the others body over, he was just as perfect as he imagined. He grabbed the others chin and forced his face to look back up at him, those light eyes were filled with tears, glassy with that glint of fear; Virgil was sure he could see a hint of denial in them.

He couldn't imagine why, its not like he never told the other this day was going to happen.

  
  


Roman was mentally screaming profanities at himself, this was his fault, he knew he shouldn't have gone out, he knew he should have just stayed home and avoided everyone… But no he had to be a helpless romantic and have hope, hope that this time things would be ok.

"Virgil,  _ please… _ " He began to plead but let it trail off, he knew he wasn't getting out of here there was no way Virgil was going to let him go again.

  
  


"Relax baby, I'm going to take such good care of you." Virgil cooed softly, hands gently stroking Roman's sides before they began wandering about, tracing the others muscles and scars, thumbing at the others nipples. 

He chuckled as his songbird began letting out some breathy little noises as his nipples hardened, such a sensitive baby.

He moved one of his hands down between Roman's legs, smirking when Roman tried snapping them shut.

"No no baby, let me see that pretty cunt of yours." He cooed, grabbing the others legs and forcing them apart. "So pretty indeed, did you get all nice and tidy for me?"

He continued to hold one leg forced to the side but let go of the other leg so he could move his hand back to his intended goal. His grin widened further at the little whimper Roman let out.

He ran a finger between the soft folds and then used two fingers to part the soft lips so he could see the other's pretty little hole - he snickered.

"Look how tight you are baby, such a good boy for truly saving yourself for me - you haven't used toys have you, too nervous baby?"

Roman didn't respond but he didn't expect him to. He then forced the others legs over his shoulders.

"You've been such a good boy for me over the years, I'm going to make you feel so good now darling." He purred.

  
  


Roman's breathing stuttered as he felt the other breath fan across his privates.

"ⁿ⁰" he whimpered, his voice barely audible.

Virgil either didn't hear him or just ignored him as he happily pressed his face up against Roman's cunt and stuck his tongue out. He licked up to the other's clit and began sucking on it, he was grinning pleased with himself when Roman let out surprised and muffled moans, he chuckled as he moved his tongue away from his clit and down to the tight hole, he happily stuck his tongue inside the new wet hole.

  
  


His little bird tasted exquisite and he couldn't help but moan in pleasure as he lapped up Roman's juices, soon his baby was no longer able to hold back on moaning loudly as he grew closer to release. He sounded just as beautiful as Virgil could ever have imagined.

He moved his hand so he could rub at Roman's clit whilst he continued to eat him out, those breathy moans turned even higher, his little bird began saying  _ "oh, oh, oh."  _ under his breath.

Then he let out his loudest moan yet as liquid splashed onto Virgil tongue.

_ Music to his ears. _

  
  


He pulled away laughing and let Roman's legs fall from his shoulders and limply to the floor where they remained spread.

  
  


"See gorgeous, I said you would enjoy it, and we're only getting started~"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied there's another chapter after this 😅
> 
> Also sorry this is delayed, I'm suddenly reminded that time exists and I have a lot of deadlines soon and so much work to do - I was very distracted writing this as I was trying to listen to a lecture and make a website at the same time 🤣


	12. And life goes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, implied stalking, implied abduction (i.e. Virgil abducting Roman), implied abuse

Virgil was quick to undo his pants and line himself up against the other's now slick hole and wasted no time in pushing himself in, his eyes practically rolling back just from how tight the other was.

"Fuck baby, so fucking tight." He said over Romans cries.

  
  


_ It hurt so much _ . 

The other was far too big for him, especially since all Virgil did was basically just lick him open, which obviously barely did anything to prep and stretch him, though he supposed he should be thankful he didn't just go in dry, Roman had heard that that hurt a lot.

  
  


His arms were going numb now from where they were restricted behind him, all his weight pushing down and rocking on them as Virgil began to quickly pound into him, grunting and panting above him. He just wanted this to be over, it was hurting him so much and he felt so uncomfortable, his stomach was even starting to cramp from it.

"Please…" He whimpered,  _ he just wanted this to be over. _

"What's that baby? Do you want to cum again? Is that it darling?" Virgil cooed mockingly, moving a hand down so he could begin rubbing at the others clit.

Roman cried loudly, still sensitive from Virgil's previous actions, Roman hips jerked in an attempt to buck him off, but only proceeded to make him go deeper which made both of them groan.

  
  


Virgil could feel the other getting wetter and wetter around him, he chuckled darkly at that.

"I can feel how much you're enjoying this my dumb little slut, you've been waiting for this for so long haven't you? Waiting for me to come back and put you in your place. Are you getting close little bird?" 

Roman was ashamed to admit it but he was, the pain had soon morphed into pleasure when Virgil began stimulating him, not even his mocking words seemed to be putting him off. 

But he wasn't going to tell him that.

  
  


"Don't get shy on me now darling, I know you want me to pump you full of my cum don’t you? Well don't worry sweetheart you'll get what you want."

_ But that wasn't what he wanted. _

"S-stop -"

" _ No." _

Roman whined as a tongue was shoved in his mouth once more, it slid against his own and in his dazed state he couldn't help but respond. Virgil moaned at that and pulled back long enough to mutter out a "Good boy" and then went straight back to kissing him.

  
  


Virgil was more than pleased as his little bird finally responded to him, almost mindless as his tongue shyly danced with his own and his hips began bucking up to meet his own, clearly desperate for more, such an adorable silly little thing.

  
  


It wasn't long before Roman tightened around him as he came, he groaned and was unable to hold back from cumming himself, filling him up with his load, the walls around him milking him for every last drop.

He practically collapsed on top of the other as he moved his mouth to Roman's neck and began leaving kisses and bite marks, smirking to himself as he listened to the other trying to get his breathing back to normal.

  
  
  


After a moment Roman spoke up, his voice shaky and strained, "Why...Why me?" 

_ He just had to know. _

  
  


Virgil moved away from his neck and looked down at him blankly for a moment before smiling.

"Do you remember that day at the park?"

Roman nodded.

"What happened? What were you doing before you saw me?" Virgil prompted.

"I… I was on the nest swing, I remember… I remember that I had wanted to watch the sky change colours as evening lit up the sky."

Virgil was smiling softly at him, it would have perhaps made this feel like a romantic moment between lovers, simply reminiscing about how they had met… if it was for the collar and cuffs around him and the chains attached.

"And what else were you doing?"

Roman frowned in confusion, there hadn't been anything he had been doing… had there?

Virgil chuckled, "You don't even know that you do it, do you?" 

Roman just continued to look at the other in confusion, his head tilted slightly looking almost like a quizzical bird, Virgil just snickered at that.

"You were singing baby, drew me in like a siren luring me into the water. I knew then you were for me, you see when I moved to that town I was dealing with so much  _ shit _ , for once I asked what I don't believe in to give me  _ something, _ something that was  _ good _ , that was just all for me - I thought I would just be ignored as always, especially as the days went by, but then I head you  _ and I knew. _ "

  
  


Virgil was gently stroking his face now.

"We're just meant to be together, you and I."

  
  


It was silent for a little while longer as Roman mulled that all over.

He then spoke up in a small voice, "My arms hurt."

Virgil laughed.

* * *

  
  


At the park Roman blinked bleary eyed up at the sky, he must have dozed off there for a little while, the sky was slowly turning pink, even the clouds were tinted from the evening colours.

"Daddy!"

Roman sat up and smiled softly as a little boy ran over to him, he easily scooped him up and then lay back down on the swing, his son giggling against his chest as he snuggled up to him, he ran his fingers through his child's hair causing him to melt further into his embrace.

"Did you have fun playing with your papa?"

"Yeah! I scored the most goals!" His son cried excitedly.

Roman chuckled at his son's energy.

"Well aren't you our little football star." He cooed making him giggle more.

"Where is your papa now Remus?"

"He said he was packing up now so I had to come and get you." 

Roman hummed, but instead of getting up he continued to look up at the sky.

  
  


He wasn't sure how long they remained there for before Virgil was standing over him, eyebrows raised and a soft smile on his face, it was only then that Roman realised he had been singing.

"Well songbird, you've sent him off to sleep."

He gently sat up and looked down and yep, Remus was fast asleep in his arms.

He smiled softly at the sight and pressed a kiss on his head, "Hopefully this doesn't stop him from going to sleep later." He said.

Virgil snorted, "Well considering he'll probably want to order dessert you and I both know he'll be bouncing off the walls."

Roman laughed quietly at that, "Guess we best savour this moment of calm whilst we can then."

He looked up into the others eyes, Virgil stared back at him with a soft look full of fondness.

  
  


It was times like this Roman could almost pretend he really did love Virgil, that they really were just high-school sweethearts, that he hadn't been kidnapped and considered a missing person for years, that Virgil didn't sometimes hit him and hold him down as he begged for mercy. He could pretend that his son wasn't exactly like Virgil, that he didn't have a cruel streak and that Roman wasn't constantly getting calls from Remus school about his son's cruel behaviour.

  
  


It was moments like this when the sky was full of colour and the world around him was perfectly peaceful, that Roman could pretend his life was perfectly ok.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end~
> 
> I hope this story was ok 😅


End file.
